


Smile

by AlexinBrum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Severe Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexinBrum/pseuds/AlexinBrum
Summary: Ben discovers that extreme levels of happiness can cause unexpected problems.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Smile

It's dark.

A soft orange glow from the street lamp outside brushes the edges of their tangled limbs. The faint rumble of a distant tube train cushions their soft moans and the gently squeaking bed frame.

But then Ben pulls away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

"You wanna call it off already?"

"No, you idiot. I can't kiss you. I just... I can't stop smiling."

"Yeah, me too."

They both giggle. Actual grown men. Giggling.

"Every time I start getting into it, my brain pipes up, says, hey Ben, this amazing, sexy, brilliant bloke you're snogging, he doesn't just fancy you. He loves you. Like, really proper loves you."

"He really does. I mean, I do."

"And I can't help it. I just start smiling. Which makes it really hard to..."

"Scrunch your lips together to snog, yeah, I know."

They both giggle again. Ben feels like he's floating.

"I can't even kid myself you're deluded. Cos you've seen the really bad stuff, stuff most people'd run a mile from. And you're still here. You live with my dad, and you still want to put a ring on it. If I wasn't so damn happy I might start to question your sanity."

"You can't though, can you? You just have to... believe. Like a leap of faith."

"Totally. Cos you look around here, role models of married bliss are pretty thin on the ground."

"I don't mean that. I mean... like, looking at it from the outside, I don't get it. Someone like you, wanting someone like me. Like you said, not just fancying, but actual love. Marriage. I ain't nothing special - it don't make any sense. But then, it don't have to. Lots of things don't make sense - don't mean they're not real. I ain't gonna question it, I'm just gonna... have faith."

"In us."

"In you."

Ben reaches out, pushes Callum's hair back from his forehead, his hand finding Callum's cheek and resting there. His voice barely above a whisper.

"That voice, in my head, saying, how can he? Used to be so loud, y'know? But, yeah, now, I just... believe you. How mad is that?"

Callum's hand finds Ben's cheek. They move together, start to kiss.

And then Ben starts to smile, making Callum smile. They break apart, laughing.

Ben's still chuckling as he speaks.

"This is serious, you know. I may never be able to kiss you again."

"What if I say the wedding's off?"

"Don't even joke."

"Like Lexi'd let that happen."

"So what are we gonna do about this smiling situation? It's not just snogging off the menu if I can't get my mouth under control."

"We've still got hands, haven't we?"

"Knew there was a reason I'm marrying you."

It's dark.

And Ben's smiling.

And everything's OK.


End file.
